Perfectly Toned Behind
by DegrassiAfterDark
Summary: When Zoe is breaking under the stress of her upcoming trial, Grace suggests a sensual massage to loosen her up in more ways than one! Gracevas/Zace massage smut.


"I'm freaking out, Grace! Why did I think Oomfchating our boobs would be the answers to our problems?"

"Don't worry," Grace replied, rubbing circles at the small of her back. "We're in this together. I'm not leaving your side, Princess."

Zoe smiled. What used to be a snarky insult turned into an affectionate petname. Ever since school started, they stayed true to the promise of keeping things slow, and as a result, her bond with Grace was getting stronger by the day. She couldn't have imagined getting through this ordeal without her.

"You're so tight," murmured Grace as she ran her hands up Zoe's back. "What you need is a massage."

"Are you offering your services, Cardinal?" Zoe asked with a smirk.

Grace paused to think. "Well, Miss Rivas, it just so happens that I do have some products that would make you flip. But if we're going to do this, we're going to do this right."

"Meaning?"

Instead of replying, Grace took Zoe's hand and led her to her bathroom. Once they entered, Grace plopped a soft, fluffy towel in her girlfriend's arms, and proceeded to take down a few bottles of essential oils down from the shelf.

"If you don't want to get this stuff on your fancy clothes, I suggest that you take them off. Meet me by the couch when you're ready. I promise that I won't peak."

Zoe blushed and she smiled down at the ground while she pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear before nodding and closing the door. When she emerged with only a towel wrapped around her, Grace was waiting by the couch as promised. Wordlessly, Zoe laid down on her stomach and rested her cheek on top of her crossed arms. Grace pushed the towel lower until the whole back was exposed and she noticed how Zoe involuntary tensed when the cloth met the base of her spine. Grace dipped forward until her lips were hovering next to Zoe's ear.

"Just relax, Princess. I won't do anything you don't want me to."

Zoe nodded and took a breath. Sometimes she would get dreams about her assault and she was uncertain if she could ever physically let that part go in order to be involved with someone on a romantic level. But Grace knew that which is why she agreed to take things slow.

Grace generously spilled lavender oil on her palm and rubbed her hands together. She placed them on Zoe's back who let out a soft hum of appreciation in return. Grace paid special attention to the shoulder blades and massaged the spine inch by inch working her way from top to bottom. Zoe was beginning to lose herself. What started off as muted sighs became deep groans of pleasure, especially when Grace was working her way down lower on Zoe's already flawless back and inching closer to her well rounded rear.

I wasn't until Grace arrived at the base of the spine that she noticed that Zoe's arm was buried under her body. Peering over, her jaw dropped when she located the elbow barely peeping from under the towel and noticed for the first time that her girlfriend was moving her hidden hand in and out from what could only be one place.

And it was hot as fuck.

Grace thought it was time to move the towel until Zoe's gorgeous ass was revealed. The brunette froze for a split second out of shyness but Grace was swift to calm her down.

"Just keep making yourself happy, baby," she soothed. "And if you let me, I promise that I'll make you feel even better."

Zoe nodded and grinded into her hand before slipping her fingers back in her slick folds. Grace took a moment to relish in the new territory just waiting to be explored and then splayed her hands evenly over the perfectly toned behind that Zoe was always raving about. She sure as hell was not wrong.

Grace glided over every square inch and was delighted with the way it bounced up and down while Zoe was working towards her climax. No reason why she shouldn't help her get there. Her index finger that was still lubed from the lavender oil drew lazy circles on each cheek, getting closer and closer to the centre. Zoe stilled herself for a moment when she realized what was to come. Grace was then circling over her asshole. Zoe waited, but nothing change. She looked over her shoulder and was met with Grace's piecing eyes.

A nod of consent was all it took on Zoe's part and Grace breached the sacred space. Zoe couldn't help up arch her back and mewl in pleasure. Grace was slowly pumping her finger in and out allowing Zoe to experience levels of ecstasy that she never new existed. Her lover's name was continuously bouncing from her lips.

It didn't take long for her to orgasm in a powerful wave. And after she did, she pulled Grace on top of her and breathed a string of 'thank you's in her ear while constantly stroking her hair.

"The pleasure is all mine, Princess."

"Have you… ever given a massage like that?"

"Nope. You're my first."

"Then let's make you my first too."


End file.
